highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Dividing
| Romaji = Dibain Dibaidingu | Other Names = White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings | Type = Sacred Gear (Mid-Tier Longinus) | Forms = Scale Mail Juggernaut Drive (Formerly) Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Diabolos Dragon | Abilities = • Enables the user flight capabilities • Divides the opponent's power every 10 seconds and adds the halved power to user • Halving the size of objects and living beings • Allows user redirect incoming attacks | Wielder(s) = Vali Lucifer}} Divine Dividing, also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the thirteen Longinus, wielded by Vali Lucifer of the Vali Team. It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. Summary In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, in an intense battle which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being moved into the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. In the Light Novels, like the Boosted Gear, it is revealed that when a host of the Divine Dividing dies, their memories are zombified and stored inside the Divine Dividing. In Volume 12, all the past possessors' consciousness were dominated and sealed by Vali, allowing him to use the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive against Pluto. Appearance Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back, with eight energy "feathers". Abilities The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. In Volume 21, Albion unlocked the power of Reflect, which allows the user to safely redirect oncoming attacks. During his deathmatch against Aži Dahaka, Vali was able to unlock the strongest of Albion's original powers called Reduce. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Weaknesses With Albion sealed within the Divine Dividing, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magic, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. If the user has no way of expelling the excess stored power, they will be forced to endure the strain of carrying the excess power and it can stop Scale Mail from functioning temporarily. Announcements *'Divide': Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. *'Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker': Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. *'Half Dimension': Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. *'Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. *'Juggernaut Over Drive': Activates Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. *'Compression Divider': Used while in Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence. *'Reflect': A skill that was unlocked by Vali in Volume 21 belonging to Albion. It has the ability to reflect all attacks. *'Dragon Lucifer Drive': Actives Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. *'Lucifer': Signals that Vali is about to release stored up energy. This call is sometimes shortened to "L". *'Reduce': The wyverns begin to release Albion's Reduce poison, which has the ability to cause a powerful poison that affects even Gods. The only beings to be immune to this skill are Ddraig, Great Red and Ophis. *'Satan Compression Divider': Used while in Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. An enhanced version of Compression Divider, Vali releases a burst of silvery-white and jet-black streams of demonic radiance that instantly compressed anything caught in it over and over again, until eventually eliminated. *'Satan Lucifer Smasher': An enhanced version of Longinus Smasher, the armor opens from the abdomen and fires a massive bombardment of silvery-white and jet-black aura. Forms Divine Dividing: Scale Mail Divine Dividing: Scale Mail ( ): Also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing, which creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Half Dimension, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( ): Also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, like the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing also has access to this form. Prior to the series, Vali had already attained this form, which he attempted to use in Volume 4 and was first displayed in Volume 7. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Vali is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of demonic powers as a substitute to his life force, Vali has trained extensively to stay sane during the process but he's able to use the Juggernaut Drive for brief periods of time. Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive ( ), also known as the Silver Dragon of the Highest Supremacy, is a new form that Vali attained in Volume 12 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver. Like the Boosted Gear's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his life. It has access to the Compression Divider, an enhanced version of Half Dimension, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until they vanish. Like the Juggernaut Drive, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. English= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness. :I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. :I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon :And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! |-| Kana= :我、目覚めるは :律の絶対を闇に堕とす白龍皇なり :無限の破滅と黎明の夢を穿ちて覇道を往く :我、無垢なる龍の皇帝と成りて :汝を白銀の幻想と魔道の極致へと従えよう |-| Romaji= :Waga, mezameru wa :Ritsu no zettai o yami ni duou to su haku ryu sumeragi nari :Mugen no hametsu to reimei no yume o ugachi te hadou o yuku :Waga, muku naru ryu no koutei to nari te :Nanji o hakugin no gensou to madou no kyokuchi e to shitagaeyo u After which, Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over Drive!" Diabolos Dragon Diabolos Dragon ( ) is the new form that Vali obtains in Volume 21, by combining Albion's power with Vali's power as descendant of the original Lucifer. It is very similar to Issei's Diabolos Dragon form in the fact that the armor is organic and it is a mixture of silver and black the difference is it has 12 devil wings. Its finishing move is the Satan Lucifer Smasher. Vali, Albion, and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the Diabolos Dragon Lucifer chant. :Vali: "The pure White Dragon dwelling within me, rise up from your supremacy" :Albion: "The silvery-white Morning Star I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn" :Ophis: "The jet-black God of Infinity" :Vali: "The mysterious and unfathomable father of Devils" :Vali and Albion: "We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath" :All: "Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence!" Trivia *Divine Dividing bears a heavy resemblance to Lancelot Albion's Energy Wings from Code Geass. **Interestingly enough, Lancelot's last name is the same as the Dragon sealed within the Divine Dividing. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:Featured Article Category:Weapons Category:SlashDog